


Running Water

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We still have to do the dishes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Water

A loud clanging from the kitchen made Erwin get up from the couch. Upon entering the room, he was greeted by the sight of Levi kicking the dishwasher.

"Piece of shit," Levi mumbled, landing his foot on the stainless steel panel. A small puddle of water was spreading over the floor.

"What's going on in here?"

"The fucking dishwasher broke." Another kick. A few drips of water slid to the floor.

"Probably because you kicked it."

Levi turned around with a scowl. "It was broken before I started kicking it," he grumbled. "That's why I'm kicking it."

"Alright, but stop kicking it before it breaks more."

"Useless." He taps it lightly with his toe.

"I'll call someone to come and fix it."

"We still have to do the dishes."

"Fine. You wash, I'll dry." Erwin grabbed a dish towel from a cabinet near the sink. Levi got out the soap. One by one, plates and bowls and cups were unloaded from the faulty dishwasher, cleaned, toweled off, and placed on shelves. The kitchen was silent except for the sounds of running water, vigorous scrubbing, and the rhythmic drip of water from the dishwasher to the floor. Levi was immersed in his task. 

He looked up at Erwin when the most recently washed dish was not immediately removed from his hand. Erwin was watching him with a soft smile spreading across his face.

"You're cute when you're concentrating."

"Shut up." Levi pushed the dish toward him again.

Erwin took the dish and put it on the counter, grabbing Levi's hands before he could reach back into the dishwasher. They were cold from being in the sink, and a few soap bubbles remained on his forearm.

Erwin tilted his head down and placed a tiny kiss on Levi's nose. Then one on his lips. Then another. And another.

The water was still running in the sink.


End file.
